With new blood and old
by Eliora
Summary: my writers block finally lifted, so wats Snapes comeback gonna be?
1. midnight owls

A/N – after my long writers block i decided to resubmit this story, from the reviews i coppied and saved from last time i submitted this i wanna thank all of you ppl for those and I will be adding more chapters now start over again.

Disclaimer – I own the bad plot (yes it has one), Seleeny and Kwell. but not JKR's characters

**Chapter 1 - Midnight Owls**

Looking up from her desk Hermione realised she would have to stand up to see over the papers that had accumulated over its surface. Standing she raised her arms above her head stretching and letting a yawn escape her lips before walking out of her office then down the hall of her muggle apartment. She walked to a door painted a light shade of blue on the left side of the hall. Silently opening the door just enough to look around the door to observe the small sleeping figure.

Feeling everything is as it should be she went back to her previous task, deciding how to answer the owl that had just been delivered moments before. "It is a good offer" she said turning to Kwell her dear friend. Picking up the letter from Hogwarts she scanned the letters contents for the third time that night.

"What is Mione?"

"Here read this" she said while passing the letter to her

Kwell cleared her throat before reading it outloud

"_Dear Ms Hermione Granger_

_I am pleased to inform you that we are in need of your services as a professor of potions at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know that you are well suited for the position of Potions Mistress and would be very much in your dept if you would grace our students with your knowledge .There is no hurry in replying; though we hope you will join our happy troupe._

_Your friend and old Headmaster_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

"Is a good offer Mione" she said and handed the parchment back to Hermione

Hermione placed the letter back on her desk and said all of the possibilities of being back at Hogwarts to Kwell who listened patiantly. "It would be good for Seleeny, she would be safe and have a chance to see Hogwarts before she attends in four years but I'm not even sure if professor Dumbledore would let me bring a seven year old to Hogwarts with me and I won't leave you here, your family.

At those words Kwell started to get teary eyed.

"Oh Kwell I'm sorry have I upset you?" she asked looking worried

"Oh no Kwell is not upset, feel happy with family" she said reasuredly

"Alright, well I'll just have to ask, if he would allow me to bring Seleeny and you, If so I would need you to help me with care for Seleeny while I teach, is that alright?"

"Would be insulted if you didn't" she stated while Hermione grinned

With positive thoughts in her mind Hermione quickly wrote a reply before scanning its contents wondering if she had left anything of importance before reading it to Kwell for her oppinion.

"_Dear Headmaster_

_I am extremely enthusiastic to receive a summon to become the new potions professor am ready to accept with gratitude, but I would need to bring my seven year old daughter Seleeny and Kwell my house elf with me._

_Seleeny will be cared for by Kwell when I have classes and I would like Kwell to live with me she is practically family. If you could agree to these requests I will happily accept your offer._

_Love from your old student and friend._

_Hermione Granger"_

"What do you think?"

"Wonderful and Heartfilling Mione"

Hermione smiled then sent the letter off with the owl she decided it was time she got some sleep herself.

"Its time for bed Kwell, if I don't get some sleep I won't be able go get of my rear tomorrow"

"Night Mione" she said, then there was a pop and she was gone

Hermione walked down the hall to the second door on the right and entered her room. Hermione changed, climbed into bed, put out the light then slipped into a slumber.

Hermione woke with a jolt of surprise when she felt her bed heave to the side as Seeeny jumped onto the four-poster to wake Hermione for breakfast.

"Mum, Mum, Mum, Mu..."

"Alright, alright I'm up"

Seleeny looked at Hermione disbelivingly

"I'm up, really. go get dressed then wait in the kitchen for me, ok?"

"Yes mum" she replied with a sloppy salute before jumping off the bed and running out the door.

Hermione rose from bed, showered, dressed and tidied her apperance in the mirror. she wasn't exactly attractive but her features had finally settled, her teeth had been fixed so they didn't stick out now, her hair was a lot more managable and she had finnished filling out her simple curves. Deciding she had wasted enough time staring at herself she went to the kitchen.

Hermione made Seleeny's breakfast while Kwell made theirs when an insistent tapping sounded through the apartment. "There must be a reply to my letter last night" she said to Kwell while they both walked into her office and allowing admittance to the owl from the previous night.

"Thank you" Hermione said while nodding to the owl who hooted in response.

Opening the letter Hermione read out...

"_Dear Ms Hermione Granger_

_We would be thrilled to have you, Ms Kwell and young miss Seleeny house with us. We will be expecting all of you at Hogwarts a month from today at seven in the afternoon for dinner, I know this may be uncomfortable for Kwell so she may eat with the other house elves, in her room or with us it is her decision and I do look forward to meeting her._

_The students will be arriving the same day so the Hogwarts Express is the best transportation, I know this is short notice but I know you will thrive at the challenge, start planning your classes professor._

_I am eager to meet the child and family of our most promising new staff member._

_Your old friend and colleague_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Hermione couldn't help but grin with enthusiasm, then she and Kwell returned to the kitchen to find Seleeny hadn't finished her breakfast but was making a face out of her cornflakes on the table.

"Seleeny how many times have I told you not to play with your food?"

"Umm, that was the first mum"

"Oh, well then let that be the only time"

Seleeny smiled and put her cereal back into her bowl.

"Seleeny... we're going to move soon" Hermione stated unsure of her reaction

"W-we are? Where? When? Why?" she stammered

"Yes we are, we're moving to Hogwarts my old school, we leave in a month and because mummy is going to work there as a teacher"

"What about Kwelly?"

"She's coming with us"

"Can I bring Grizzle?"

"Yes, we wont leave, your bear"

"What about my stuff?"

"It will come with us"

"Will it take long to get there?"

"A few hours"

"How will we get there?"

"We're taking a train to Hogwarts"

"Wh..."

"Alright that's enough questions for now, it's time to finish your food then we'll start packing"

"Can I please ask one more question?" she asked looking at here mum with big puppy eyes and a pout

Hermione sighed " Alright what is it?"

"Whats a Hogwarts?"

Hermione and Kwell started to laugh while Seleeny stared at them confused

"You will see soon enough"


	2. kids and colleagues

**Chapter 2 – Kids and Colleagues**

Hermione, Seleeny and Kwell arrived at platform 9 ¾ early before more than about half a dozen students had arrived. Hermione had decided to come early remembering how crouded, busy and nosiey the platform and train became.

They all boarded and chose a compartment near the front of the train, the last of their belongings had been sent ahead that morning to be delivered to their rooms.

They all sat on the seats and Hermione started a conversation with Kwell about the old adventures at Hogwarts (the ones Kwell hadn't heard yet). Seleeny had heard all these stories before and quickly lost interest in their conversation, laying down along the seat she soon drifted off to sleep listening to her mum tell her aunt about her second year when she helped discover the type of the monster inside the chamber of secrets and its entrance.

At the arrival to the station the train gave a great jolt sending Seleeny off her seat and onto the floor. Upon contact with the floor Seleeny sat up and let out a blood piercing shriek before bursting into tears and holding her arm on her lap.

When Hermione had seen Seleeny fall she had quickly got up and gathered the sobbing child into her arms and rocked her till she settled a bit.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked tenderly

"My elbow elbow hurts" she sniffed

"Aww, we could chop it off?"

Seleeny quickly pulled her arm into her shirt and cried "NO!"

"Are you sure? It's only an arm you won't need it"

"I want it, I want it, I want it" she yelled

"Ok, well it looks like we're here so lets go chose a carriage like the students and make our way to the castle" she said wile standing up with Seleeny still in her arms, she may be seven but she was a small child (a/n – I love small children, especially when they are served well done with chocolate sauce).

Hermione turned to Kwell and gave her the directions to the carriages encase they get separated. They left the compartment and off the train heading in the direction of the carriages trying not to get lost in the sea of students also making their way. When she and Seleeny where suddenly scooped up in a giant hug (literally) by Hagrid who had been informed of their arrival.

"Hermione tis good ter see you back home young-en, we all missed yer" he said while letting her and Seleny down.

"An this mus' be Selly yer youngen and of course there's Missus Kwell, tis a pleasure to meet yers" he said smiling then gave a small bow and for him it was huge.

"Hiya" Seleeny squeaked

"Kwell is also pleased to meet the giant Hagrid that is in so many of Hermy's stories" she said bowing back

"It is wonderful to see you Hagrid" Hermione said

"Afraid I mus' be off Mione, 'ave ta round up all the first years, Do come see me some time soon tho" he said before leaving

"Well lets go find a carriage" she said after he had left

When the got to the carriages they chose one and they piled in and sat waiting for the carriage to arrive at Hogwarts.

"Mum that man was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, re..."

"Are you going to finish that sentence any time soon?" Hermione interrupted

"BIG" she finished then burst into a fit of giggles as Hermione started tickling her.

When they had finished their tickling war Hermione realized they were nearly there. When they arrived they walked up to the castle entering with the students and were about to enter the great hall when Seleeny pulled on Hermione's shirt with a request.

"Mum I need to go to the bathroom" she whispered

"Ok" she whispered back

Kwell followed hermione as she took Seleepy to the girls bathroom. They waited while Seleeny went, washed her hands and face before they all headed to the great hall knowing they were going to be the last to arrive.

Opening one of the large doors Hermione entered then held it open for Seleeny and Kwell to enter, the house-elf was suddenly very protective of her family with so many people around.

"It's alright" she spoke gently to Kwell noticing the elf's sudden nervous protection.

Kwell nodded and held one of Seleeny's hands while Hermione took the other and started walking towards the head table with Seleeny and Kwell close behind.

"Ahh I see that our last professor has arrived" Albus announced indicating to Hermione.


	3. feasts and foodfights

**Thanks again to:**

**Severina V. Snape:** I don't usually leave abseilers but when I wrote the second chapter last night I was gonna put more but it was 3am so submitted it and went to bed.

**Mysticdarkraven: **I'm posting as often as I can I have written 6 chapters on paper but I have trouble finding the patients to type it all, but give me time I will.

**Padfoot's-Luvr: **Thanks I will and after looking at your profile I hope you write one too and when you do tell me cos I want to be one of the first few to read it. Good luck with it. Email me if you want to discuss ideas.

**Pharaoh Katt:** thanks for the review even if you did send it under my login not yours.

Thank you to all those wonderful people that have reviewed so far, It helps give me the energy to write more.

**Chapter 3 – Feasts and Food Fights**

"I apologize for being late Headmaster" Hermione replied with a tilt of her head.

"Quite alright my dears, please come sit" he said indicating to the the seats beside him.

"Will Miss Kwell be joining us or is it her wish to decline?"

"Kwell feels nervous in large groups, I was hoping that a friend of ours could help her fit in a little easier, that is if her can be excused from the kitchens?" she said on behalf of Kwell.

"Ahh yes, Dobby could you please come here for a moment" Albus called.

Mkoments later there was a 'pop' and Dobby appeared then bowed low centermetres from the floor before rising.

"What can Dobby do for Headmaster?" He said proudly.

"I... we were wondering if you could escort a friend, show her around and take her to dinner with you?" he asked giving Hermione a wink to indicate it was her turn to take over

"It would be such a helpful gesture Dobby" she said

Dobby heard her voice and turned to see his Mione.

"Mione!" he shouted Before hugging her legs.

"Its good to see you too" she smiled trying to pry the house-elf from her leg. "We were wondering if you could look after a friend of mine" indicating to Kwell who was fussing over Seleeny.

"Anything for Mione" he grinned then walked over to Kwell and bowed before introducing himself and offering his arm.

"Dobby at your service Ma'am, Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Kwell looked at Hermy who nodded then shyly nodded to Dobby and took his arm. There was a couple of "popping" sounds then they were gone.

"Would you like to sit now my dear?"

"Thank you it would be an honor to dine next to you sir" she said sitting in her assigned seats

"The honor is all mine"

The whole time the discussion between the small group (Dobby, Kwell, Albus and Hermione) the other occupants in the great hall had been wondering who this mysterious new Professor was. Albus turned to look at the whispering at the head table and was confronted with Minerva staring directly at Hermione who was oblivious to it.

"Minerva you're staring at our guest and I highly doubt Miss Granger considers it polite" He whispered

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Albus asked starting a conversation with Hermione's

While the two conversed the news of her identity had passed along the head table till it reached the end and the curious ears of Severus who had been wondering who the old man had given his class to when he had moved Severus to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Upon hearing who would be taking over as potions mistress Severus nearly choked on his drink.

"That is Hermione Granger?" Snape blurted out before he could stop himself.

The hall stopped its noise and became silent. Albus took this moment to rise from his seat.

"While you are all silent I shall make up for the introductions that were missed, I would like you to all welcome Miss Hermione Granger, Hogwarts new potions mistress"

The hall broke out in applause, when the hall had quietened again Albus continued.

"I also have the pleasure of introducing Miss Seleeny Granger who, professor Granger's daughter yo..."

"Daughter?" cried Minerva

"You will probably be seeing young Seleeny around the school do try to keep her out of trouble. As most of you know the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason so do not go adventuring in it you may not return alive. Quiddich tryouts and recruiting shall take place next week for more information look on your house notice board"

Albus clapped his hands and all the tables filled with an assortment of different foods.

"Please begin you must all be wasting away while I talk" he finished then sat.

The feast started easily with all of the students enjoying the food and people around them just relaxing. Unlike the head table that was restless with anticipation to question Hermione about her life. Seleeny, who was now wide awake and ready to play, slipped out of her seat while her mum spoke to the weird old man with a really long beard and glasses.

Under the table Seleeny looked at all the shoes and robes of the bottom of the peoples clothes, she crawled along under the table till she reached the end listening to the bits of information as the people spoke, mostly about her mum.

When she got to the end of the table she looked at the black robes that belonging to the man that had called out her mums name before. He was mumbling something but she couldn't make out what he was saying, she had to lean her ear right against the table to hear the deep voice.

"Know-it-all Granger, What's she doing back here? Won't last, hasn't got enough brains for potions, useless girl, bringing another useless child no doubt"

Seleeny may have been young but she understood most of what he had said and hearing this made her angry. Crawling out from under the table then standing up straight she stepped up to Snape and hit him as hard as she could.

"You're a bad man saying mean stuff about me and my mummy" she yelled at him who was shocked at her statement.

He had been muttering about Granger under his breath when he felt a soft whack on his arm. Seeing it was Granger's child he was about to put her straight about touching him when she suddenly yelled at him. He was shocked at her courage, looking up he noticed that most of the hall was staring at him. He became furious that she had humiliated him.

"Why you little brat" he spat at her then grabbed her arm a bit too hard than was necessary but he was used to older children.

Seleeny started to cry. When she had heard Seleeny start to yell she had stood and began making her way over to the other side of the hall to an upset Seleeny and a furious Snape. After hearing his reply and actions to her daughter Hermione felt anger surge through her as she marched towards Snape.

When she reacher the pair she grabbed Snape by the arm and spun him to face her, forcing him to release Seleeny.

"How dare you lay a hand on my child" she was absolutely... pissed off.

"Miss Granger if you can not keep control of your insufferable child then I severely doubt you skills of control over a roomful of insufferable students, especially in an atmosphere as demanding as potions" he sneered a smirk planted itself on his face.

"That's 'professor' Granger and if you have any quarrels with my skills then I suggest you take them up with me or H.D but if you ever grab my daughter again I swear I'll hex you into the next century" she threatened.

Snape's smirk stayed in place which infuriated her more, turning towards the table she grabbed the closest dish and pushed it directly into Snape's face.

The great hall erupted into laughter as chunks of pumpkin pie fell from Snape's face. Hermione couldn't help herself she burst into a fit of laughter, the look on his face had been priceless.

Snape had been ready for a verbal assault but he had been unprepared for this reaction, then hearing laughter her felt thankful his face was covered so they couldn't see him blush. Hearing Hermione's laughter break loose her went rigid with anger. 'Oh she is going to pay for this embarrassment' he thought as he grabbed a handful of spearmint pudding from the table and launching it in her direction. Unlucky for him tho the pudding sailed past her and landed on Minerva's lap.

Minerva stood and glared at Severus then at Albus who was chuckling at her predicament before grabbing some mashed potatoes and then dropped it onto Albus's Head, who laugher harder. Seleeny who had been forgotten saw all the students laughing at her mum, still in a bad mood grabbed a handful of peas and threw them at the students at the Griffindor table, who's stopped laughing as they were bombarded by peas. The Slytherin table laughed and pointed th the Griffindors before a first year Griffindor stood up and shouted "FOOD FIGHT" then threw cupcakes at the Slytherin table.

Soon the whole Hall was throwing food at each other and laughing, after about half an hour and most of the food had been thrown Albus hushed to everyone who returned to their seats then he looked around. Nobody had come out of this fight clean. Not even Hermione had come out clean, actually she and Severus had come out the most covered with dinner.

Albus looked at the hall then cleared his throat and everything but the occupants was cleaned.

"I hope some of you actually ate some of the food, I have enjoyed myself" he said pulling peas out of his beard.

"Now I think it is time to head to your common rooms, get cleaned up and head to bed. Goodnight all" he said turning away from the students who had started making their way out of the hall.


	4. busted

**My Thanks to:**

**billiejoe:** I would like to thank you, you are the first person to notice my house elf. Kwell is there for various reasons. Hermy's reasons for having a house elf which will come into later chapters. I thank you for your comments all the questions you asked were to be answered in upcoming chapters.

and thanks to everyone who has read my story or reviewed. Love yas all

**Chapter 4 – Busted**

After the last student had left the great hall to their dorms' Albus turned to the other staff.

"I suggest that we all go get cleaned up ourselves then meet in the staff room for a debriefing, Hermione if you and Seleeny would kindly follow me I shall show you to your rooms" at his nod the staff departed to their quarters.

Hermione and Seleeny followed Albus in silence, Hermione was sure she was in big trouble for starting the food war and was getting impatient at his silence.

When they finally stopped it was in front of a portrait of two girls skipping around a bubbling cauldron with a blue colored goop inside it.

"Now young miss I hope your paying attention because If you forget you will be locked out till your mummy comes alright?" he asked Seleeny who nodded.

"The password in honor of Selly here is 'Potions Princess'" (a/n – corny yes but Albus is aloud to be corny)

At his words the portrait swung open.

"I will allow you two to get cleaned up and then Hermione I would like you to come down to the staff room. I will send word to Dobby to return Kwell so that Seleeny may sleep"

"I would be thankful if that could be arranged, Seleeny loves her aunty Kwelly as much as I do"

"Oh and one more thing, who is H.D?"

"I'm afraid Selly has taken the liberty of giving you a nickname Headmaster Dumbledore and after hearing it so much I too have acquired it" Albus chuckled, nodded then retreated to get himself tidied.

They entered their rooms and looked around. Their rooms had been decorated in Griffindor colors 'i bet Minerva had a hand in decorating' she thought. Their quarters were fully furnished and their belongings put away. The three bedrooms were joined by doors so that Kwell or Hermione could check on Seleeny during the night.

After touring their new home Hermione heard a 'pop' and Kwell came to take over Seleeny after the shock of their state had worn off.

"Kwell doesn't want to know what happened at dinner right now, no" she said shaking her head at the pair.

"I need to have a shower and change, could you take care of Seleeny while I'm gone Kwell?"

"Kwell would be very happy to Hermy, who room is who?" she asked

"Who's room is who's, I don't know if you should be spending time with the other house-elfs your pronunciation has gotten bad again" she said grinning at her friend.

"Kwell is sorry, I am sorry" she corrected

"Ok, well I'm off for a shower, Seleeny's room is the middle and I found my belongings in the room to the right of Seleenys and your belongings in the room to the left" she said disappearing into the bathroom.

Hermione was glad to find that she was not last to arrive this time, as she sat in an empty armchair and waited for the rest of the staff that were still absent.

When all had arrived Albus cleared his throat and signaled for then to be silent. After bringing them all up to date for this year he decided to bring up this evenings activities.

"I noticed that the start of our little event had started with Severus and Hermione so I would like them to stay behind and I bid the rest of you goodnight" at his words the occupants dispatched, all except Severus, Hermione and Albus.

"No matter how enjoyable tonight was I am still unhappy that it was from some unpleasantness, would one of you care to explain?"

They both stood silent at Albus looked them both over Severus staring Albus in the eyes and Hermione finding her shoes suddenly rather interesting.

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry H.D... Albus... I may have overacted, I guess my protectiveness for my daughter got the better of me" she said quietly feeling like a first year again, in trouble for the first time.

"That's understandable... Severus whats your excuse my boy?"

Severus gave him a glare at the way he was being treated.

"I am hardly a 'boy' now Albus and I was acting justly after her... child attacked me and insulted me"

"So he was right?" Hermione piped up "You are a girl under all those clothes"

Severus was stunned, he had not been expecting that reaction.

"What Severus means is that he is all grown up into a man now" Albus inserted

"And a lot more greasy I'd expect" Hermione couldn't help but add

"Hey! What is this Attack Severus day?" he growled

"Sorry professor you weren't supposed to hear that, next time block your ears" she replied to his response.

"Alright you two enough" Albus claimed

"Now it's time to settle this, I don't want to see another event like what happened at dinner till Halloween, understood?"

"yes Albus" She said quickly

"Understood" He said to Albus

"Severus I do not want to see or hear you treat a any child like that again" Severus nodded "good"

They knew a dismissile when they heard one and turned to leave as they were approching the door Albus spoke again.

"And Hermione excellent shot with the pie"


	5. knock knock

**My thanks to:**

**Daniel'sGirl NowNForever: **I want to thank you for the reviews you gave i am greatful, they were a great pick-me-up when I had a case of laziness, it helped me get off my butt and add this chappy.

That goes for the rest of you that reviewed...

Oh and **MG25C** I do hope you can breath now, cant have my readers die from laughter on me.

**Chapter 5 – Knock Knock**

After his humiliating session with Hermione and Albus, Severus marched in the directions of his quarters which had been granted to stay in the dungeons after the new Potions Mistress had agreed to live in the DADA's origional quarters. Approaching the portrait that covered the entrance of his rooms he practically mouthed his password worried that someone would hear it and enter his sanctuary.

Storming into his quarters he made his way to his priavte bar and pulled out his firewiskey and began drinking until things were so jumbled that nothing made enough sence to worry about, then drifted to sleep.

When Severus woke the next morning it took him a while to register where he was, which was still in the chair he had settled in after her had begun drinking his second bottle of firwisky. Looking at the clock that hung above his fireplace he realised that he had twenty minutes to get to the great hall for breakfast. Rising from his chair he entered the bathroom, emerging ten minutes later fresh and clean from his shower. Grabbing his wand he then headed to breakfast.

After breakfast he made his way to his classrooms. 'Slytherins and Griffindors first how appropriate' he thought with malice. He made his usual dramatic entrance and made his way towards his desk, iving directions as he stromed up to the front of his class.

"today we will be looking into anamagus transformations on page 694... (blah blah blah and a whole lot more DADA stuff)"

He finished his lecture and went to his desk to sit when there was a knock at the door. He quickly marched up to the door, opened it ready to give the intruder a death glare, only to be met with the wall on the other side of the hall. He looked down the hall then slammed the door and walked back to his desk. When the students suddenly sarted having fits of giggles. He turned and glared at them which seemed to have little effect for a change.

Confusuion swamped him as he headed to his desk when he finally found the culprit of the giggles sitting in his chiar with agrin on her face.

"Can someone tell me how this child has entered my class without my knowledge?" he asked crisply

"she entered when you were looking down the hall sir" a first year Griffindor piped up at the back of the class near the door.

Severus returned his attention back to the grinning culprit then called "ten points from griffindor for not informing me immediately" he sneered

The Griffindors groaned at the loss but soon fell silent remembering that they could lose more points for their house.

"So miss Granger why are you in my class and not with your mother?" he asked her

"Mum has a class and H.D said that I could go and umm... hmmm...oh ya he said I could go annoy the bad man if I wanted" she gave him a toothy grin.

Severus gave a glare at the words she spoke. 'DAMN that old fart, does he live to torture me with things like this?' he thought to himself. 'now what do I do with this...child, I cannot very well send her away she will inform Albus and I'll have him in my classroom too'. He gave a small growl and turned back to his class.

"Well, why aren't you all working?" he said with a glare.

The students in the class all quickly got onto their tasks trying not to infuriate him further.

His attention was now all on Seleeny.

"So Miss Granger what am I going to do with you?" he asked with detest in his voice.

Seleeny grinned up at him. "Want to have a tea party?" she sujested.


	6. headlines

**My thanks/Apologies to:**

Everyone who had read and replied to my fic, pls don't die on me I need all my readers and please keep reviewing I love to receive them.

**Chapter 6 – Headlines**

Hermione's first class had thankfully gone without any complications and in her opinion very successful, when the bell rang signaling the end of the period Hermione scanned her schedule. 'ugh, Slytherins and Griffindors next. I wonder if the rivalry is still going on between the two houses...' her thoughts were cut off as students began filing into the room. 'Oh well, lets get this over with'.

"Right class open your potions books to page 83 and well begin going over the ingredients for ...(A/N potions stuff is supposed to be written here but it's 5.15am an my mind says it don't wanna make up a potion, its ingrediants, its uses and how it is brewed)"

At the end of her classes Hermione trudged up to the Headmasters entrance absolutally exhausted but proud of herself for how she was handling teaching so far. Hermione spoke the password, walked the stairs and knocked on Dumbledores door. Hearing Albus call for her to enter, she strode up to his desk.

"Good evening H.D how has Seleeny behaved?"

"Quite well, quite well...I think" he replied in a curious tone.

Hermione became confused at his reply. "H.D where is Seleeny?"

Grinning sheepishly Albus gave his reply. "She went to visit Severus in the DADA classrooms If I remember rightly"

He nearly chuckled at the shocked look she gave as her reply before yelling. "SNAPE? WHY IS SHE VISITING HIM? WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO TO HER ESPECIALLY AFTER LAST NIGHT" she then ran out of the room and began making her way to the DADA classrooms.

When she was approching the DADA room she slowed up and tried to calm down, she wouldn't let Snape see her flustered. Deciding to just get her daughter and go she quietly opened the door and peeked around its edge. At what she saw Hermione nearly fainted, after she had regained her calm state she then fully opened the door and stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Professor Snape that outfit looks absoultally charming on you" she stated, then grimaced as she watched him tangle and trip. "Ouch" she whispered.

Before he could retort she added. "I can see the headlines now" she said waving her arms around dramaticaly as if indicating to large words in the air. "Professor Snape caught playing jump rope with Professor Granger's child in a frilly dress and hat, What an exciting read ladies and Gentlemen" she said over drematically then breaking out in laughter.

Severus had been sitting on the floor listening to her statements after tripping over the jump rope when her entrance had startled him. Feeling his face flush crimson with embarrassment he glared up at Hermione when she began to laugh then stood up and untangled himself. He was about to start a verbal war with Hermione when Seleeny piped up.

"Hello mummy, guess what Mr Sevvey has been playing dress ups and we had a tea party and, and everything" she yelled jumping up and down happily.

At this news Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really" she said while looking Severus in the eyes. "Tea parties and dress ups?...and your still playing dress ups I see" she said eyeing the outfits Severus and Seleeny were wearing.

"Yup" she squealed in joy.

Hermione turned her attention to Seleeny. "Well young lady I want you to go wait outside and I will be there in a moment, I'm just going to clean up your games, ok?"

"Yes, Mum" she said then gave a sloppy salute and skipped out of the room.

"Yes, mum?" Severus asked in a mock tone.

"Yeah, she watched Stargate on T.V and has been marching around like a soldier since.

Severus had no idea what Stargate was but he had some information about Televisions.

"So professor are you planning on making this a permenant addition to your wardrobe?"

Severus looked down and realised he was still wearing that rediculious frilly gown, growling at his stupidity he drew his wand and transformed his clothes to their original state.

"And people said you weren't good with children, it seems Seleeny's taken quite a fancy for you" she chuckled.

"They were right in their usumptions 'Professor' Granger, I am not that fond of children and I hope to never have a repeat of todays antics" he said.

Hermione decided she had had enough of him and was about to leave when she thought she should inform him.

"Professor.."

"Do mind your own buisiness for a change Granger" he interupted

Hermione turned on her heels and left when she had shut the door behind her she smiled and laughed quietly.

"Mum what you laughing at?" she asked as the started off down the hall.

"Oh nothing, Professor Snape has decided to start a new fashion trend" she said with a grin then they continued on to their quarters.


	7. revenge is pink and frilly

**My thanks/Apologies to:**

Everyone who reviewed and I am sorry the last few chappies were short but I stop when it feels right and it seems to keep all of you in suspense for my next thrilling chapter. lol

**Chapter 7 – Revenge is a Dish Best Served Pink and Frilly**

Hermione couldn't wait for dinner that night when they had gotten to their quarters Seleeny had been placed in the bath while Hermione owled an old friend to come to dinner, then went and had a shower.

When she emerged from the shower she found a reply to her owl saying that they would be happy to come to Hogwarts for dinner. Then got Seleeny out of the bath, dressed and ready for dinner before leaving a note for Kwell who had been given the day off saying that she would put Seleeny to bed. With that out of the way Hermione sat down on the couch with Seleeny on her lap and read 'The Cat in the Hat' and many other children's stories until dinner.

Hermione and Seleeny were the first to the great hall and waited at the doors for her guest. He arrived five minutes later with a grin on his face.

"Hello Hermione golly good to see you how have you been? Hows Harry? Whats the news? Wh..."

"Enough, Hello Colin its good to see you too its been a few years hasn't it?"

"Yes It has"

Hermione's smile turned into a half smirk which drew Colin's attention.

"Right Hermione what have you got for me? The last time you invited me for a visit was when you wanted to get back at Malfoy by having me run a story on him having your name tattooed on his ass"

"Your so quick to jump to conclusions. What makes you think your here for a story?"

Colin stared at her in disbelief for a minute.

"Oh alright I happen to have something for you" she said giving in.

"I knew it" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Shhh"

"Sorry Hermione" he said to her hush.

Hermione motioned for him to enter the hall because students were beginning to show up to get their seats. They walked up to the head table and Hermione pointed out for him to sit on her right and Seleeny sat on her left. Most of the students and professors had arrived when Severus made his usual over dramatic entrance but instead of cringing in fear like they usually do the crowd of students began to laugh hysterically and some even fell off their seats to the floor.

Profoundly confused Severus made his way to his seat when someone familiar looking stood up then there was a few flashes of light and he was unable to see a thing. When his eyes cleared he walked the rest of the way to the head table and noticed the familiar person was sitting next to Miss Granger. 'How appropriate, it would be one of her friends wouldn't it' he thought angrily. After half an hour of the confounding giggling and pointing Severus had had enough. Standing her glared at the chuckling head table and hall then stormed out.

Albus turned to Hermione who was sitting two seats away.

"Your doing?" he asked blasted eyes twinkling.

Hermione just grinned and continued her meal. She had arranged to tell Colin the whole story in her quarters where no one could overhear and spread nasty rumors that could hurt Professor Snape's reputation before she did.

when Severus reached his quarters he relayed his password and marched through the door then into his study. 'what is wrong with the people in the school'. He went to his desk and started writing up next weeks lessons. When he was done a few hours later he stretched and ran a hand through his hair which collided with an object. Confused he went to his bathroom and looked in his mirror and nearly fainted when he saw the pink frilly hat from his games with Seleeny was still on his head. Then he remembered the flash from dinner, what could it have been. He was thinking about which of Granger's friends would flash people, when he finally worked it out he really did faint.


	8. returned revenge

**Chapter 8 – Revenge can be Defrosted and Thrown like Mud**

When Severus awoke his head was pounding and he was cold from sleeping on the stone floor. Looking at the time he realised that if he didnt get ready soon he would be late for his own class. After hurridly changing his robes and pocketing his wand he stormed out of his quaters towards his classroom; when he arrived a few minutes later he was greeted by laughter exiting the room.

'what are those brats up to now?'

He entered the room with as much finesse as he always did with a loud bang as the door crashed open hitting the wall. The noise causing the students to jump slightly at the sound, then as he continued forward he stopped suddenly at the sound of giggling in the back of the room that was slowly making its was to cover the rest of the students in the class. He noticed that at the table where the hidious noise had come from they students where looking at some partchment. Having a fair idea of what they were looking at he stormed over and snatched the paper away and looked at it with disbelief.

After Snape had left the great hall Hermione finished her dinner then gathered Seleeny into her arms and escorted Colin to her rooms to discuass the article that would be in tomorrow mornings addition of the Daily Prophet. Colin had agreed that the story was front page material, and that all he needed what the story to add the the picture. Hermione, Seleeny and Colin entered her quarters and sat in the commen room on the coutches before Colin extracts sheets of parchments, a bottle of ink and a quill then settles them on the coffee table in front of him and motions for Hermione to start the story.

As Hermione opens her mouth to start the quill dips into the ink and settles ready to write, as she watched this Hermione looked at Colin who srugged.

"I get a cramped hand and this way is much faster."

Satisfied with his answer she took a deap breath telling him about her encounter with Snape with Seleeny adding in the parts Hermione had missed or had not ben presant for. They continused into the night and when they had finished and Colin had left saying he would personally send her a framed copy of the article Hermions put Seleeny to bed and clambered itno her own slipping into a happy slumber thinking about Severus's reaction to her little prank.

"Class dismissed"

Snape shouted at his class and watched as the laughing 5th years ran out of his class some trying to keep a straight face and failing. That woman, this humiliation was her doing; but how was he to get his revenge without god forbid the headmaster "punishing" him. After pacing his office for he had no idea how long he still hadn't gotten anywhere and it was time for his next class.

'I think I'll have a word with miss Seleeny later today' he thought as he turned towards the students glaring and began.

At the end of the day Severus sat in his office wondering how he was going to get Seleeny to help him with his revenge on the "Mistress of Potions" when the door opened and the young lady from his thoughts walked in and poped herself on his lap.

To say the least Severus was stunned.

"And wat may I ask you think you are doing?"

"sittin'" she stated as if it was something she did everyday. " Watcha doin' here all by yourself Snappy?"

'Snappy?' "I was thinking about that fun he shuddered at his own words tea party we had and I was thinking mabye you would like to play again some time, what do you think?"

Seleeny's grinned before hugging Severus and yelling yay on the top of her lungs.

"But first would you like to help me play a trick on your mum, It'll be fun what do you think?"

Severus got a 'Hmm' in return and moments later received a grin and a nod.

"Ok you got any ideas?"

"I gots one" she said dragging the O in one. "Hair" she said happily, confusing Severus for a moment before the answer fell into place.

"Her hair; why didn't I think of that? Miss Granger was always complaining about her hair during her school years, but how do I work it into the trink?"

Seleeny shrugged and started playing with the potion filled vial's on Severus's desk.

"Watch those" he said but wasn't fast enough as the potions crashed to the floor; Seleeny turned to Severus with the most innocent face he'd ever seen, how was he supposed to fight that!

"Seleeny I'm positive your Slytherin material" Snape accused and thanks to Seleenys "accident he now had the revenge idea but how was he to administer it?

"Seleeny? You know where your mum keeps her hair brush don't you?" Seleeny nodded her answer most of her attention still on the colored floor.

"would you put some powder on her brush for me?"

"how come Mr Snappy?"

he thought for a moment " it will make her hair very pretty, you want that don't you? Then after dinner tonight we can play "tea party" alright?"

"OK" she shouted in joy.

Severus went to his storage cupboard. ' I'm positive I confiscated the powder at some point last year, ahhh here it is' turning his attention back to the girl Severus strode over and placed the container of powder into Seleeny's hand.

"ok i want you to go straight home to put this on your mum's brush , ok?"

"alright" she said hugging 'Mr Snappy' goodbye and skipping out the door.

'This is going to be perfect"


End file.
